Matrix Chronicles: First to Fall
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: Section 31: War is on the horizon, as the Decepticon's mobelize, and the Autobot regroup...


TFE

C31

Copyright 2008, masterfwiffo. All rights reserved.

Lord Zarack stood, admiring the weapon as his crews worked on it. He marveled at the growing colossus, which was now nearing completion. Panels were now being layered over the exposed innards, completing the frame. The grandest weapon in Decepticon and Gigantian history was almost a reality. In a day, he would be able to reach out and touch it.

So enraptured in his admiration that it took him several cycles to realize that Megatron was standing alongside him, face grim.

"Yes, Lord Megatron?" Zarack acknowledged his presence calmly.

"I hear you want it finished by the dawn." Megatron replied. "My technician spent a good amount of time complaining to me about it. I believe 'unreasonable' and 'impossible' were his exact words."

"I've already quadrupled the Minicon and Gigantian workforce, and requested more Decepticons as well. It will be done. Those Autobots will pay for their crimes."

Megatron shook his helm. "I admire your stand, Lord Zarack, do not get me wrong. But I believe your drive will only end in ruin."

"Nonsense." Zarack snarled. "Unlike that fool Fortress Maximus, I have united this world against a common enemy. I've made it an imperial Power. There are none who oppose me!"

Megatron bowed his head. "As you say, Lord Zarack."

He left quickly, leaving Zarack to stare at his weapon. "I only pray this world does not suffer for it." Megatron added quietly.

---

The Minicon council was in an uproar, as usual. The politics that drove the council, second only to the grand ruler of Gigantia, were chaotic, and tended to shift on apparent unseen whims. But this session, the uproar was half its usual strength. Instead of on the council floor, as was the norm, the major events were taking place unseen, behind closed doors.

Sunstorm and Dirge, ever the Minicon diplomats, sat facing a particularly obstinate senator in a room outside the council chamber, where they could still hear the ruckus of the hundreds of arguments.

The Senator in question was ironically named Promisemaker, but despite his long career, he had yet to keep one. But he had one thing Sunstorm and Dirge were interested in. An intense dislike for the Giants.

"Your mad scheme will never work." Promisemaker grumbled. "Don't get me wrong, I want to see the Giants go down as much as the next bot, but I cannot support such a risky proposition."

"I fail to see what's so risky." Sunstorm growled. "We have everything firmly under our control"

Dirge stopped him. "The best laid plans, my friend." He turned toward the grizzled senator. "Which is why you have no need to support us overtly."

Promisemaker glared at him. "Go on."

"We do not ask of you to speak for us. All we ask is that you, shall we say, inform the local malcontents about the potential uprising. The time and date will be provided. If you can find plenty of supporters, all you have to do is send them in our direction. We will take care of the rest. No need to involve yourself directly."

"And what if it's traced back to me?" Promisemaker demanded.

"Then you would be in good company. I have many of your fellow senators already on our side. You would just be one of many."

Promisemaker frowned, rubbing his chin. "I'm not sure."

"Would you rather suffer under the giants for an eternity?"

"Of course not!" Promisemaker said in a huff.

"Then you'll consider our proposition?"

"I will." Promisemaker answered.

"Excellent. We thank you for your time." Dirge said with a small bow. He turned to leave, Sunstorm following him.

"This is why I chose you for this." Sunstorm said confidently. "He's in our hands now."

"Him, and most of the council." Dirge answered with a smile. "Our glorious revolution is at hand. The giants and Decepticons alike will fall."

"Yes, they will." Sunstorm nodded. "Provided Starscream does not screw it all up."

---

"Everything is going according to plan." Starscream said confidently. "Provided those Minicons don't screw it up."

Shockwave glanced at him. "You're orchestrating a damned Civil War here, and you're worried about them 'screwing up'? You know that would end in our deaths, right?"

"I know full well the risks." Starscream snarled. "You think I haven't been planning this for years? Every loose end has been tied up. I have dozens of my own supporters already working on the weapon. With Sixshot's back-door, we'll have complete control of it. Megatron and the Gigantians will fall. And I will lead the way to a glorious new Decepticon Empire!"

"We." Shockwave corrected coldly.

"Whatever." Starscream muttered, turning his optics back toward the weapon. "Soon. Soon."

Shockwave glared at his form for a long time, before giving up in exasperation. He turned away, thinking quietly to himself how much of a pleasure it would be killing Starscream once the coup was over.

He was well aware that Starscream was thinking something similar.

---

"Why me?"

Excellion repeated the question again and again, but Optimus never answered. The Autobot leader remained grim as they trudged out of the secluded lake where their ship was buried and headed toward the Gigantian mountain range.

The younger Autobot was getting anxious and increasingly nervous around the Captain. Optimus was immersed in his own thoughts, and judging from the pained expression in his optics, they weren't pleasant ones.

Excellion followed behind him, as Optimus continued forward, optics downcast. They had gone a good distance before Optimus even bothered to speak. "How long have you been with Elita's group?" He asked quietly.

Excellion glanced up at him curiously. "Err, a couple cycles now. Why?"

Optimus sighed. "I fear the worst." He answered. "I doubt we're going to find much. The Decepticons will not take the death of Magmatron lightly. This is going to be very dangerous."

"And why did you pick me?" Excellion demanded. "Is it because the others are your friends and I'm expendable?"

Optimus's optics darkened for a brief moment.

"It is, isn't it." Excellion growled.

"No." Optimus said after a moment. He turned and grasped Excellion's shoulders, looking the younger bot straight in the optics. "No, it's not that at all."

"Then why-"

"It's because if we get into trouble, you have the best chance of getting away, and telling the others what happened."

Excellion stared at him for a long time, and then sighed. "All right, if you say so."

A smile graced Optimus's optics for a moment, then he turned. "Come on, we've got a ways to go."

"Tell me about it." Excellion grumbled.

---

A band of intrepid explorers marched through the canyons of Gigantia. Michelle and Glitch, both with seemingly boundless energy, lead the way, while Wreckage, Knockdown and Scattorshot brought up the rear. Knockdown, as always, was grumbling.

"My feet hurt, I'm tired, it's a long way, and, oh yeah, have I mentioned we're going to get ourselves killed?"

"Only about thirteen times now." Wreckage answered good naturedly. "In the past five miniclicks."

The normally reserved Scattorshot could barely contain his smile.

"I'm glad you all take being killed so lightly." Scattorshot fussed.

"Fourteen times now."

Up front, Glitch and Michelle ignored the banter between the three. Michelle was in the lead, marching on with a far grimmer determination than her companions showed. Glitch, ever excitable, was constantly racing off to investigate some new detail that caught her interest.

Michelle glanced at her, and a faint smile crept across her face. In her heart, she wished she could join in the young Minicon's enthusiasm. But she knew her friends were in danger, possibly dying. Enthusiasm was a luxury she couldn't afford at the moment.

The troop continued onward, through the canyons, till Wreckage called a halt. "We're getting near Algasia. Decepticon territory. We'd better take it cautiously from here on. We don't want anyone to see us. We'll stick closer to the mountains from here."

Michelle and Glitch followed Wreckage and his comrades up the hills.

"Hey!" Glitch said after a moment. Michelle glanced back her. "Can I ask you a favor?" Glitch continued.

"Sure."

Glitch's face became solemn. "Michelle, you're going to have to leave eventually, right?"

Michelle blinked. "Yeah, of course-"

"Michelle, when you go, can I go with you?"

Michelle stopped, and stared at the Minicon in shock. Glitch averted her eyes, and then said quietly, "There's nothing for me here. You're the only friend I've ever had. And... I want to see more of the universe. No one here will take me. Can I go with you?"

"I-" Michelle stopped herself, realizing that inside, Glitch's reasoning were the same reasons that caused her to leave Earth. Earth... the thought struck Michelle, and she felt overwhelmingly homesick. She had been gone such a short time, but the realization of how far away she was suddenly hit her hard.

Glitch saw the look on her face, and backed away. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I shouldn't have asked, I-"

Michelle shook her head. "It's not that." She said, managing a smile. "I just realized how far away from home I am. I... of course. I'd love for you to come with us."

Glitch squealed with delight and hugged her friend.

"What's going on down there?" Knockdown demanded, glancing back at them. "Come on, we're not going to get ourselves killed if you don't hurry up."

"Fifteen times." Wreckage reported.

They continued up the hills toward the high mountains, unaware that cold optics were watching them.

----

Skyfire, Evac, Chromia, Powerglide and Recoil walked slowly through the Gigantian plains. The four Autobots were quiet, three of them unable to comprehend what they had seen, and the fourth silent, brooding on the idea that she had almost died.

Evac, however, was unusually talkative, chatting amiably about little things he noticed on their walk. But none of his comrades responded to his musing on the clouds or the terrain. Evac didn't seem to notice their silence.

After several hours of trekking through the seemingly endless Gigantian plains, Evac called a halt to their party. He turned and glanced at them, the smile disappearing from his face, replaced with a solemn glare.

"Here we must part ways, my friends."

Chromia started. "Now hold on a sec. Who's parting what now?"

Evac shook his head. "I cannot endanger any more lives by my foolishness. I must ask all of you to leave. Our friends are in the mountains."

"And you know this, how?" Recoil demanded.

"Hey, he just fixed himself and brought Skyfire over there back from the dead." Powerglide said grimly, motioning at Skyfire. "I'd be inclined to believe what he says."

Skyfire, lost in bleak and foreboding thoughts, said nothing.

Chromia turned back towards Evac. "And where are you going?" She demanded.

"I sense that my friends from Earth are in danger." Evac answered. "I will rescue them."

"Mind telling us how you know all this?"

Evac paused, frowning. "I just... do." His hand instinctively went to his chest, where a soft glow emanated for a moment. "I just do." He repeated.

"Don't question the guy who brought himself back to life." Powerglide muttered.

Chromia sighed, "All right, fine. Just don't get yourself killed."

"Again." Powerglide muttered. Chromia shot him an angry look.

Evac nodded, and in one swift motion, transformed and shot into the sky.

"There he goes." Recoil muttered. "Good riddance. He's starting to creep me out."

Chromia shook her head. "Whatever. Come on, let's get ourselves to the hills." She glanced back at Skyfire. "You coming?"

Skyfire came along ,her expression blank, saying nothing.

---

A small spy scurried along the central pathway of the Great Pavilion, hugging close to the walls, virtually invisible to the Decepticons and Giants that frequented the halls. He was nervous, jumpy ever since the incident where the Decepticon general had been slain. He had a bad feeling about upcoming events, one he didn't like.

He liked it far less when a hand reached out and grabbed, and suddenly he was no longer in the hall. Frenzy winced, one eye looking up at what he knew was the one thing he really feared - his dark master.

"It's not my fault boss!" Frenzy protested, screeching loudly. "I didn't know that they were going to fight and that the Earth Prime would win and that the General would be killed I had no way of knowing so it isn't my fault, please don't kill me!"

His master eyed him with amusement. "I don't intend to. Something's happened with Evac. He's too calm now, too rational. The Matrix is guiding him, and I attempt to stop it, before he throws a bigger hitch in my plans. I don't like surprises, Frenzy."

"I don't like them either." Frenzy squeaked.

"I'm sure you don't." His master answered. "But I know Evac is fragile. Destroy what he cares for the most, and he will snap like a steel in liquid nitrogen. And that's your job."

"I can't break him like that, he's too big and I only come up to his foot and-"

"Shut up. Kill the human girl. That's all."

"Yes, boss." Frenzy said sourly. "And what will you do?"

"Show Evac exactly what he's dealing with."

---

Little had happened in the small mining town of Algasia since Metroplex's unfortunate arrest. The new foreman, Constructionix, appointed by Zarack himself, kept a tight, efficient schedule for the mining operation. Despite the loss of their best foreman in ages, Algasia was producing more than ever.

But the same success was weighing heavily on the miners themselves.

Quickmix, an ancient builder who had lived longer than any others in Algasia by nearly double, sighed and ground to a halt. "I can't keep this up, laddy." He said quietly to his small partner, Stripmine.

"Sure you can." Stripmine said, kicking his partner affectionately. "Besides..." The Minicon's voice dropped to a whisper, "You'll know what'll happen if you don't."

"Don't remind me." Quickmix muttered, revving up his engine again.

"Back to work you two!" Constructionix' harsh voice yelled. "We've got a schedule to keep!"

Quickmix transformed, grabbing hold of the newly refined pile of ore. He turned as his young friend Railracer rolled up, ready to take the shipment along the tracks back to the Great Pavilion.

"I haven't had a break in days." Railracer muttered as Quickmix loaded the container he was tugging.

"You're young, you can handle it." Quickmix laughed.

"It ain't me I'm worried about." Railracer said sadly, casting a quick glance at his small and exhausted crew. Steamhammer and Tug, his friends for as long as he could remember, had practically collapsed into a stasis nap. "Don't these Decepticon's have enough slag yet?"

"Apparently not." Quickmix grunted, slamming the cargo down. "Maybe they never will."

"Don't encourage me." Railracer said, preparing to roll off.

"Hold that shipment!" Constructionix suddenly roared. Railracer complied. The massive Gigantian, now wearing a Decepticon symbol proudly, walked over to them, frowning. "I might need you two."

"What for?" Quickmix demanded.

"Trouble's brewing." Constructionix said, staring at three small forms flying towards the mountains.

------

Michelle and Glitch were finally beginning to slow down. The trail through the mountains was becoming tough, and both of them were starting to tire under the exertion. It wasn't long before Wreckage and his crew passed them.

"Oh, don't be quitting now kids." Wreckage said good-naturedly.

"Yeah." Knockdown added. "We haven't even gotten to the part where we get killed yet."

"Twenty four times." Wreckage reported.

Michelle flashed a weary smile. "How about a brief break?" She asked, hopefully.

Wreckage vented a sigh, and sat down. "Yeah, maybe you're right. We still got a ways to go."

Knockdown started to make a comment, but Scattorshot whacked him solidly upside the head. That was amusing enough, but the fact that the quiet minicon then added, "I'm not letting you get to twenty-five," cracked everyone up.

Wreckage leaned back. "Laughter's good in the face of danger.' He said solemnly. "I learned that the hard way during the war."

Knockdown nodded grimly. "Yeah. Kids, do us a favor. Don't get caught up in a war. It'll ruin you forever."

Michelle didn't answer, staring sadly at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Glitch asked gently.

"Nothing." Michelle said, standing up. "Nothing at all."

As soon as she stood, howling filled the air. Michelle froze, and her eyes shot to the sky, where she spotted three dark forms swooping down toward them.

"The Wind Riders!" Wreckage yelled, cannons on his arms coming to bear.

The three black Minicons dove relentlessly at the camp, cannons blazing a trail on the ground. Glitch and Michelle hit the ground as Wreckage and his comrades stood to face them, returning fire with their own weapons.

"Kill the wretches!" Terradive howled, bringing his wingmen around. "No one messes with the Riders and gets away with it!" Gunbarrel and Razorwind banked sharply, bearing down on their prey.

"Get to cover!" Wreckage ordered, his own cannons lighting the sky.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Knockdown muttered, letting off a blast of his shoulder cannon, before herding Glitch and Michelle behind some rock cover.

Scattorshot let loose a blast of his own, then was sent reeling as a shot caught him directly in the chest, sending him sprawling.

"Slag!" Knockdown cursed, heading to his friend and opening fire.

"Get back!" Wreckage called again as a volley of laser blasts tore into his shoulder. He ignored the pain and kept firing as the Wind Riders circled for another attack...

---

Nearby, Optimus paused, halting in his tracks and cocking his head. Excellion ran right into him.

"What's the big idea?" The younger bot demanded.

"Laser fire." Optimus growled. "Come on kid, Transform and roll for it. Let's see that speed you're known for."

"We're running away, right?" Excellion asked as he flipped down into his alternate mode.

"Not at all." Optimus answered, and charged toward the sound.

---

Chromia paused, squinting at the mountain range, looming ever closer along the horizon. "You see that?"

"See what?" Powerglide demanded, and then his eyes caught sight of a stray laser blast sailing through the air. "Oh. That."

"They probably need help." Recoil shouted, transforming before Chromia could respond.

"She's right you know." Powerglide said. "Need a lift?"

Chromia sighed, and grabbed onto him. "Skyfire, can you fly?"

Skyfire looked wearily at her, and then transformed.

"Ok, Autobots!" Chromia cried. "Move out!"

---

"Knew it." Constructionix muttered. "Ok guys, time to earn our pay as Decepticons."

"I'm not a Decepticon." Railracer protested, until an angry glare silenced him. Constructionix grabbed a massive blaster rifle - of Decepticon make - and started grimly toward the mountains. Railracer and Quickmix glanced at each other, sighed, and followed.

---

Wreckage cried out and stumbled backwards, smoke pouring from a wound in his chest.

Knockdown grabbed his friend, firing wildly in the air at their attackers, to no effect. "I knew it. We're gonna get killed." Knockdown muttered. "It's been nice knowing you all.

"You give up too easy." Wreckage gasped, struggling to get to his feet and failing. "THe Quints couldn't bring us down, these punks won't either!"

The five huddled together under the meager cover they had found. Two of their number were wounded, two defenseless, and only Knockdown stood between their adversaries and their collective death.

The Wind Riders landed with a thump, weapons extended.

"Thought you could mock the Wind Riders and get away with it, eh?" Terradive snarled. "Well think again, slaggers."

"No chance of negotiation, eh?" Knockdown said, stepping forward.

"Not at all." Terradive snarled, and charged. Knockdown met him head on, and the two were sent to the ground tumbling. Knockdown landed on top, and was prepared to best his opponent when Gunbarrel and Razorwind grabbed him and wrestled him to the ground.

"Nice try!" Terradive howled, leaping to his feet. "But I'm sick of playing games!" He shoved his weapons against Knockdown's head, a sadistic grin on his face. But then he froze, frowning. "The slagging pit is that?"

He turned just in time to see the massive truck racing right toward him.

With a frustrated cry, the Wind Rider leapt into the air as the Truck unfurled itself into a massive Autobot warrior, primed and ready for battle.

"Optimus!" Michelle shouted joyfully, relief overwhelming her.

"I don't care how big they are!" Terradive howled. "Riders, take him down!"

The three dove down at the Autobot. Optimus braced himself, as their tiny lasers tore nicks into his armor. His hand came up, swatting Gunbarrel aside who spun out of control and slammed to the ground. Razorwind transformed and grabbed onto Optimus's face, his tiny hands tearing at Optimus's sensitive optics. Optimus stumbled, then managed to grab hold of the minicon, who screamed shrilly as he was thrown to the ground.

An impact in the back of his head sent Optimus pitching forward. Terradive flew backwards through the air, and landed somewhat gracefully on the ground, his ramming having done more than he thought it would. "Even a mighty warrior cannot stand against the Riders!" He yelled in triumph. "We are invincible!"

Those were his last words before Excellion drove right into him. Terradive's body flailed about through the air, and then ceased to move as he slammed to the ground in a heap. Razorwind and Gunbarral took one look at their fallen leader, and leapt into the air in full retreat.

"Nice job, kid." Optimus muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"He dented my hood!" Excellion complained, transforming.

Optimus turned to face the small group he had rescued. He adjusted his optics, refusing to believe them for a moment, then knelt down. "Michelle? Is that you?"

"I'd never thought I'd be so happy to see you." Michelle said, running forward, and grabbing Optimus's leg in a tight hug.

Optimus looked down at her, unsure of how to react. "All... right. I'm glad to see you're well." He paused and turned his attention to the four minicons. "It seems like you found some friends though."

"I'm assuming you're on our side." Wreckage said, pushing himself to his feet. "Name's Wreckage. This here's Scattorshot, and that idiot who thought he could take on three at once is Knockdown."

"I thought it would work." Knockdown said wearily. "It always does in the stories."

Optimus chuckled, and then his optics turned toward the sky as another sound assailed his audios. "Uh oh," he said, grabbing his weapon. "Looks like they brought back friends."

"No, I don't think so!" Excellion whooped. "I'd know those forms anywhere!"

Chromia, Powerglide, Recoil and Skyfire descended on the clearing. Chromia took one look around, quickly assessing the situation, and smiled. "Looks like we missed the party."

"Good to see you too." Optimus said jovially, and then turned grim. "Where's the rest of your team? And Evac?"

Chromia shook her head. "Dead or captured, which may well mean dead. As for Evac, well, it's a long story."

"We shouldn't stay here." Optimus said quickly. "That fight attracted both our attentions. I bet some Decepticons saw it too."

"Probably." Chromia nodded. "Let's head back down the mountain." She glanced down at the Minicons with a frown, then added, "We can all catch up by the time we get down there."

----

They arrived at the foot of the mountain pass some time later. Optimus had a dour look on his face. "You let Evac go by himself?" He demanded. Chromia couldn't look him in the eye.

"I did what was necessary."

"The guy just raised himself and Skyfire back from the dead." Powerglide objected. "Whatever he wants, he can slagging have."

Optimus vented a sigh, and turned back, looking toward the plains - and the Great Pavilion beyond. "We'll have to go and stop him."

"He said he didn't want to endanger any more lives." Chromia said quietly.

"Then neither will I. The rest of you head back to the ship."

"I can't." A soft voice said behind them. Optimus glanced down at the small human. Michelle stepped forward and looked up at Optimus with grim determination "I have to go with him."

"And where she goes, we go." Wreckage said sternly. "We ain't a group to break our promises."

"And I'm not letting you go alone either." Chromia spoke up. "I have friends there. If they're still alive, I have to bring them back."

Optimus looked at them and closed his eyes. "Looks like I'm not talking any of you out of it."

"We should get Skyfire back, if no one else." Recoil said softly. Optimus glanced at the distraught warrior and nodded.

"I'll take her back." Excellion volunteered, a little too quickly.

"And miss all the fun?" Powerglide barked.

Excellion shrank back, but didn't answer.

"Good call." Optimus said, turning his attention back to the plains. "We'll head toward the Great Pavilion. We'll have to find a way inside."

Chromia nodded. "Won't be easy, the place is built like a fortress."

"I know some 'bots who might get us in." Knockdown offered. "Won't be easy, but doable."

"Right." Optimus nodded. "Autobots, roll-"

"Hold it right there, scum!" Optimus whirled, weapon leaping into his hand. But he balked at the sight in front of him. Three massive giants faced him, one pointing a cannon larger than his whole body straight at him. The one with the gun stepped forward, a sneer on his face.

"Conspirators! Autobots, no doubt. What's next, another coup?"

Recoil, Excellion, Powerglide and Chromia stepped back, weapons drawn. "You two get ready to scram." Chromia whispered. "Grab the humans and the Minicons and run for it. Optimus and I will buy you time."

"Ain't sitting out of this one." Powerglide whispered back. "Recoil, Excellion, don't you two argue now."

"Right." They both responded at once.

"Wipe this scum from the face of the Planet." Constructionix howled.

"Now hold on ac;oclsec!" Wreckage cried out, running in front of Optimus, and holding his arms wide. "These guys haven't done anything yet."

"Wreckage?" Quickmix gasped, his voice barely audible.

Constructionix stared dimly at the Minicon for a moment, and then sneered. "Out of the way, pest."

At his side, Quickmix and Railracer shifted nervously, unsure.

"I ain't moving for nothing." Wreckage said firmly. "You're on the wrong side. The Autobots aren't here to hurt us!"

"Traitorous lies!" Constructionix boomed, and raised his foot, bringing it down heavily. Michelle screamed. Wreckage didn't have time to.

"You sorry son of a Quint!" Quickmix howled suddenly, bringing his right arm around and slamming Constructionix in the face.

Railracer roared and barreled into the massive Gigantian. Constructionix tumbled forward, crying out.

"I don't care who you're working for!" Quickmix howled in a blind fury as he pummeled his adversary's face. "Ain't nobody does that to a Minicon and gets away with it!" The hail of blows caused Constructionix to cry out, and after a time, lapse into silence.

"Let it go, old buddy." Railracer said gently, pulling Quickmix away, who was still pounding on the form.

"He stepped on the little guy." Quickmix said sorrowfully. "I knew him during the war. He was a good little bot..."

Railracer glanced at the Autobots and shook his head. "I don't know who's right, Autobot or Decepticon, but I won't be on the side with..." He paused, frowning at Constructionix, "That."

Michelle buried herself in Glitch's shoulder, sobbing. Her Minicon comforter stared at Wreckage's body in horrified fascination, unable to comprehend the first sense of loss she had ever truly felt.

Knockdown stared at the broken form for a moment, and turned away. "Damnit." He muttered. "I didn't want to be right." Scattorshot put a hand on his friend's shoulder, and both grieved in silence.

Optimus watched the scene, clenching his fist. Another friend, dead. Even after a million years of war, every single loss hurt as much as the first.

Quickmix rose to his feet, looking down at the Autobot Captain. "Metroplex was right. When he saw you, he gave you a chance. And now... Look what they're turning our home into. Why are you going to the Pavilion?"

"To rescue our friends." Optimus said, softly. "Before anyone else gets hurt."

"I can get you in." Railracer said somberly. "We can take the rails. We'll be there in half a day."

Quickmix nodded, shuddering briefly. "I... I still can't believe he did that. I never liked Constructionix... but damn... I never thought... I'll take care of the body."

Optimus sighed again. "I'm so sorry this happened. But we have to go. Time is running out."

"I'll help Skyfire back to the lake." Excellion offered.

Chromia turned to Recoil and Powerglide. "You two stay as well. We'll have a better chance of accomplishing our mission with fewer numbers."

Powerglide started to object, but a stern look from Recoil silenced him. Chromia pulled them closer and whispered, "They're going to need your help if we don't come back. You'll be needed there. Understand?"

Powerglide and Recoil nodded.

"Right." Optimus said, glanced over them. "The rest of you, let's move."

Railracer motioned. "Follow me." Chromia, Optimus, and three still grieving minicons and one tearful human followed the giant.

Quickmix sighed, and transformed, into a gigantic mixing truck. Slowly, he began burying Constructionix's body under tons of earth. Recoil, Excellion and Powerglide turned to leave.

"Wait." Skyfire said suddenly, speaking for the first time in ages. They all paused, staring at her in shock.

SHe turned solemnly toward Wreckage's remains. "We should bury him as well." She said, kneeling down and pushing her hands into the ground.

THe other three exchanged glances, and then knelt beside her, digging out a tiny grave.

Quickmix glanced up from his work, and a brief smile crossed his eyes. "I, uh, hear you guys are heading to the lake." He said, "Anything there I can help ya'll with?"

---

Evac paused just outside the borders of the Great Pavilion. He could see the Giants fortress spreading out in front of him, and behind it, a great number of factories, and one immense construction project in particular. He frowned, squinting, trying to make some details of the massive building, when a force struck him from behind. He pitched forward and whirled, blade in his hand. Before him stood a gaunt blue figure, it's face hidden behind a solid yellow mask, where only a visor of bright red stared back at him.

"And who are you?" Evac demanded, readying himself in a battle posture.

"The Beginning." The figure snarled. "And the End."

-----


End file.
